


No Trouble with Tribble

by babybluecas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, bunny - Freeform, dean and bunnies, dean gets a bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybluecas/pseuds/babybluecas
Summary: Dean brings a new housemate to the Bunker. Spoiler: it's a bunny.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tco/gifts).



Dean hopes no one’s home when he brings her to the Bunker. He doesn’t need stupid questions or fingers poking at her. He walks in quietly, makes it down the stairs on his tiptoes as to not draw any attention to his return. He breathes out a sigh of relief when no one’s waiting for him at the bottom.

He left in the morning when Sam was on his jog. He slipped behind the wheel and just drove. He needed to clear his head and blow off some steam. The last few weeks have been, well,  _ something _ , for sure. So he drove ahead where the road would lead him until he got hungry.

He hopped into the first mall he encountered, bought a bag of sweet buns and soda and was about to leave, with a hard resolution to keep on driving, when a small exhibition set before one of the stores by the exit caught his eye.

Assuming they were puppies, he nearly passed by them, but the long ears and the fluffy tails attached to each of the furry balls didn’t match up.

“Hey there,” Dean murmured, squatting before the cage.

As soon as he pressed the fingertip to the metal bar of the cage, the tiny, ginger fluffball sprang up to whiff it.

“She likes you.”

Dean’s eyes darted to the girl peeking out of the store and back to the nose wiggling up and down. A tiny pink tongue slipped out to lick his fingers and he couldn’t hold back a wide grin.

He pulled his palm away and stood up. He bit his lip and reached for the wallet before he could change his mind.

“I like her too.”

Sure, maybe buying a bunny wasn’t the wisest, nor particularly logical decision, but somehow it feels like the best one he’s made in a long, long time. She seemed content riding to her new home in her new, shiny cage.

And Dean—Dean felt more than content, still does.

“What is it, T?” He lifts the cage to level his eyes with the excited bunny. “Wanna get out of there, huh?”

He planned to take her straight to his room before anyone can pop in, but it’s not like he can hide her forever, anyway. He sets the cage on the table and reaches in. He small body fits right into his palm, she tries to climb up his forearm, but he holds her securely not to let her slip out and dive down.

“Much better, isn’t it?” he asks, slumping on a chair.

He keeps her close to his face, her fur’s soft and silky under his thumb.

“Dean?” comes Sam’s voice followed by two pairs of steps. “Who are you talk–? What is this?”

Dean rolls his eyes at Sam and Cas standing in front of him, looking more like an intervention than a welcome committee. “What does it look like, Sam? It’s a bunny.”

“Yeah, that I see,” Sam replies with a bitch face. “What is it doing here?”

“Living,” Dean says firmly, getting maybe a little bit too protective. He knew it’d go like this, even though he hoped for a little more enthusiasm. Weren’t those two the animal lovers in this house? “And  _ she’s _ got a name.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, it’s–” Dean pauses. He licks his lips, feeling a blush slowly creep up his neck. It seemed like a great idea at the time before he had to say it out loud to another human being, let alone his brother and the angel of pop culture. “Her name’s Tribble.”

Sam shakes his head. “Why did I even ask?”

Cas narrows his eyes at the bunny. “As in–?”

“Yes,” Dean confirms. He turns Tribble to the two men. His mouth stretches in a goofy smile as he moves her paw gently with his finger to mimic a wave. “Say hi to Cas and Sam, T. Hiiiii!”

This time it’s Dean that Cas graces with a concerned look. He opens his mouth to say something, but Dean cuts him off.

“Yes, I feel good,” he grunts, dropping the grin. “Really good, actually, thanks.”

Truth be told, he’s not even capable of getting properly annoyed with their judgment while the bunny wriggles in his palms. He gives her head a final brush and puts her back in her cage.

“Well, gentlemen,” he stands up and grabs the cage with both hands to signalize the scrutiny of his well-being is over. “If you need me—or my bunny—we’ll be in  _ our _ room.”


End file.
